My son and their sons shall follow me
by rosehill
Summary: A little twist of the pilot episode. What if the Phantom had a son?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, not mine, not mine…

_My son and their sons shall follow me_

The ship had just landed in the middle of the jungle. Flash was beginning to feel skeptical, even though he didn't want to show it. How were they going to find the Phantom in that place?

"Did you ever meet him?" he asked while the three men started searching.

"Yes, indeed, I met him once", Mandrake answered. "It was just after his son was born. I was…"

He never finished his sentence. The three foreigners were suddenly trapped into a net and lifted from the ground. The Bandar warriors were surrounding them. There was no way they could escape or, more exactly, there might be ways but they didn't want to escape now. The Phantom was the Bandar's friend and protector so maybe this was the best way to meet him.

The newcomers tried to explain why they were here but the warriors just tied them up and walked them to an unknown destination. A few minutes later, a black panther appeared in front of them. She was closely followed by two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

"Stop!" the boy said. "The Bandar are our friends. Who are you and why are you here?"

Mandrake understood immediately. The kids were Caucasians, the boy was about seventeen and the girl looked very much like a younger version of the Phantom's wife. They had to be his children.

"You're Kit Walker Jr., aren't you?" the magician asked.

"He asked you a question", the girl said. "And you're trespassing."

"I met your father a long time ago. I would like to talk to him."

The children exchanged a glance, and then the boy said something in Bandar language. The warriors untied the newcomers and escorted them to Skull Cave. On the way, Kit warmed to them a bit and told them a few things about them. They hardly ever had visit, he was glad to see new faces for a change, his sister Jedda was one year younger than him and their mother was dead. He seemed to be genuinely happy to see them, which really surprised Mandrake as his father was more the cold and aloof type. Jedda, on the other hand, didn't talk much and had her head in the clouds.

* * *

In Skull Cave, the Phantom listened to everything. Much to Flash's dismay, he didn't seem to be moved by Dale Arden's fate.

"I work against pirates", he said. "This is not my field of expertise."

"Ming the Merciless is technically a pirate."

"I'm sorry. I can't do anything for you."

Lothar glanced at Kit and Jedda, hoping they would say something. They both seemed uneasy. After a few seconds, the son got up.

"Father, let me go and help them!"

"You're still too young and too inexperienced, Kit."

"Well, that seems to be a great way to gain experience! I'll find that Ming myself!"

Jedda couldn't help giggling. Why couldn't her brother act less silly? He frowned at her and said:

"You don't think I can do that?"

"Well…" she said slowly, trying to think of something appropriate to say.

"Oh, I know! We'll both go and find him!"

The Phantom sighed inwardly. Sometimes he really had a hard time understanding his kids. Kit was overenthusiastic about everything and never took anything seriously. As much as the Phantom loved his son, he wished he could gain a better sense of responsibilities. As for Jedda, she was nice and endearing, yet she sometimes acted like a total baby. Yet they were his _heirs_. Kit would take over his mantle one day and Jedda would probably have to help him sooner or later. Why didn't they ever grow up?

Maybe some more experience would be exactly what they needed…

"This seems to be a good idea", he said.

"What?" Flash said. "You're giving us your kids?"

"Lending would be more appropriate. They're both great trackers and I'm sure they'll be able to help you."

"What? We're children!" Jedda protested. "I'm sixteen!"

"Then you're going to be under my responsibility!" Kit said happily.

Flash, Mandrake and Lother glanced at each other. Flash eventually got up and gestured his friends out.

"This is getting ridiculous!" he said. "He's mocking us! What does he want us to do with his kids?"

"The Phantom is an extremely complicated person", Mandrake said. "Maybe this is just part of a test. He might decide to help us if we're nice with his children. I want to accept it, anyway."

"Anyway the kids look nice", Lothar added. "Your Rick had a hard time recently. He could do with new friends."

Flash nodded. A few hours later, the children flied to Central City.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

"I miss Kisa."

This was one of the few sentences Jedda had said since their arrival. She had been perfectly polite with everyone but she hadn't talked much. Late at night, she had entered her brother's bedroom and was now lying on the carpet, next to his bed.

"I miss her too", Kit said.

"I want to go back home."

"Uh, Jedda, could you please stop acting like a damn victim? We're in a new place, that's great! Just think of everything we're going to do tomorrow!"

"Tracking Ming?" Jedda asked. "You heard them, we'll have to go to school!"

"That's going to be great, too!"

Jedda sighed heavily. Next second, she felt her brother's hand onto her belly. He had punched her very gently but it was still a punch. She grabbed his fist, pulled him onto the floor, sighed and got up.

"I'm going back into the other room!" she said.

"What?"

"I'm getting too old for those silly games!"

"OK, sis! I apologize!" he laughed. "No more punching games! Just stop being so whiny."

"I'm not whiny."

"Jay, _please_. I can tell when something is wrong. You may be able to manipulate our father with your puppy eyes but that doesn't work with big brothers! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_? This boy's mom is _dead_, Kit! We're not on vacation!"

Kit was usually quick at repartee but for once, he was speechless. Jedda sighed and tried to leave the room. He grabbed her wrist.

"OK", he said. "We're not on vacation. We're here to help those poor people. That's why I need you, sis. We'll find that guy together but I need you to act more positive, OK?"

"Kit, do you miss our mom?"

The question caught the boy by surprise. His sister hardly ever talked about their mother, after all. This was really unexpected. He forced himself to laugh.

"No, I don't. Do you know why? I believe people never really die. She's here, with us. What do you think?"

"You know I don't remember her."

"_She_ remembers you. She told me to keep an eye on you last night!"

Jedda couldn't help laughing. Her brother's upbeat nature was so contagious.

"She told me to keep an eye on you too", she said with a kiss. "Good night, bro."

* * *

The day after, the four teenagers met in Central City High School. Rick was still brooding. He kept seeing his mother dead and had hardly slept at all. Jedda was trying to think of something nice to say but was feeling too awkward to talk. This left Kit and LJ in charge of the conversation.

"So", the latter said, "did you really grow up in the jungle? That sounds crazy!"

"Oh, it's not so different from her!" Kit said. "Instead of running to catch a bus, we had to run to catch a crocodile!"

Lj laughed and added:

"Rick grew up on another planet, you know. Hey, Rick, did you have buses on Mongo?"

Rick and Jedda exchanged a quick look that meant: '_Why do these two crazy ones have to act so silly_?' Rick shook his head and Jedda tried to think of something to say.

"Do these men work for the school?" she tried eventually.

"Who?"

"The ones with the big coats."

Rick and LJ glanced at said men and gasped. They were obviously Men of Frost and they were walking toward them. The worse thing was, there were dozens of teenagers around. Anyone might get hurt now.

"Let's move!" LJ said.

He got up and they all walked to the gate. When they reached the street, they started talking in a low voice.

"Let's take the bus!" LJ said.

"No!" Rick said. "We'd have to wait for ten minutes. Let's take a taxi!"

"Let's split up and run!" Kit said.

"Let's phone for help!" Jedda said.

The kids started arguing while walking. They eventually reached a dark alley. It was a dead-end.

"Great!" Rick mumbled. "Now we're trapped!"

"Oh, I bet they don't even know where we are!" Kit laughed.

One of the Men of Frost entered the Alley at that very moment. The kids braced themselves. Then LJ knocked him out with a kick.

"Hey, why were we worrying?" he said proudly. It was easy, really! Now let's phone…"

He didn't finish his sentence. Another Man of Frost had arrived behind him and knocked him out. More Men of Frost were coming. The Walker siblings exchanged a quick look.

"Hey, Jay", Kit said, "I bet I can punch more silver thingies than you! Let's count, OK?"

Jedda nodded. She had been trained in combat sports since she was a toddler but this was different and really, really weird. Next second, punches were showering down on them. Unlike her brother, Jedda wasn't counting aloud. She was just hoping it would be over soon.

Then there was a flash of light and Kit fell onto the ground, covered in blood. Rick had been knocked out, too, and the Men of Frost were leaving, carrying the two unconscious boys.

Jedda fell onto her knees. She had been badly bruised but the physical pain was nothing compared to what she was feeling inside. Her beloved big brother couldn't be lying in his own blood, in front of her. She had to be dreaming.

"Jay", he said weakly, "call an ambulance".

"It will be all right, Kit", she said, tearing a sleeve off her shirt to make bandages. "It will be all right."

"I know. One day, we'll both laugh about it."

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Next minute, the Walker siblings were in an ambulance. Then there was the hospital, the white corridors, the doctors looking busy and not answering Jedda's questions. And then Flash, Mandrake and Lothar were at her side. She told them everything that happened, trying not to cry. Yes, Rick and LJ were OK the last time she saw them. She could track the Men of Frost but…

A doctor walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Walker, could you please tell me where your parents are?"

"My mother is in heaven and my father is in Africa", Jedda said. "Just tell me."

The doctor looked really embarrassed.

"You'll have to be brave, Miss Walker. You brother's dead."

For one moment, Jedda tried to understand the meaning of that sentence. No, her brother couldn't be dead. He was alive just one hour earlier. He was one of the liveliest people she knew, so he couldn't be dead! That was impossible.

"Thank you, madam", she said automatically.

Then she walked to the window and stared at the sky. She could see strangely-shaped clouds and Lothar was telling her something. She had to concentrate hard to understand what her new friend's father was saying. Something about him being sorry. Those clouds were really funny to look at. Funny clouds, Kit would probably laugh about them. Lothar was saying he would call her dad as soon as possible. He was suggesting drinking something now. Really, really weird clouds.

"My father knows", she said suddenly. "Whenever a future Phantom is killed, the jungle starts crying."

Flash put a hand onto her forehead to check she had no fever. She laughed nervously.

"Thank you", she said. "I'm OK. No, I'm not OK but I can cope. Can I have some water, please? The Men of Frost were heading north. I can track them. That what Kit would do. Oh, I'm sorry, sorry, I should have protected your sons. What's that weird sound?"

She could hear a drumbeat. Maybe it was her own heart or maybe… Her father had told her that two generations ago, a Phantom had saved a powerful warlock's life. As a sign of gratitude, the warlock had granted him supernatural powers. They said that whenever a Phantom died, his son or his closest relative had to develop special abilities.

_No. I can't have powers. I'm not the Phantom's heir; that's Kit. Oh, no, I'm the only heir now! I have to wake up…_

An hour passed and Jedda kept staring at the coulds. Then she felt strong arms embracing her. She wiped her face and glanced at her father. He was wearing a trench-coat and dark glasses, probably because he didn't want to attract attention.

"Why?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, father. I'm so sorry. I wanted to protect him."

"I mean, why did they kill my son?"

Jedda explained. The Phantom's face was unreadable. When his daughter had finished talking, he kissed her forehead awkwardly.

"I'm going to make that Ming pay for what he did to him," he whispered.

"Father, we were in a public place. Anyone could have been hurt. This is not only something personal: that Ming is… well…"

"A pirate", he finished.

Jedda nodded and looked away. She still couldn't believe what was happening.

"The nurse…" she said. "She told me about organ donation and…"

"Your brother was an amazingly generous person, Jedda. I think that's what he would have wanted."

"I think it, too."

Jedda wiped her tears again. There was something comforting with Kit's heart, lungs or other organs saving other people's lives, even with him being dead.

"I'm going to dye my hair black", she said suddenly, "as a tribute to him."

"As long as you're in my custody, you're not going to do anything with your hair, understood?"

"Understood. I'll wait."

The Phantom sighed inwardly. His son, is eldest child, was dead now. He remembered feeling really sad when his father had passed away but now there was no word to describe how he was feeling. No parent should ever bury his own child.

"Listen, Jedda", he said, "I'm going to fly you back to Bengala. I have to get Ming's own back now but I'll be back soon."

"No!"

"You _have_ to trust me, daughter. This is getting personal, now."

"I know. I'm not going back to Bengala. Kit was my brother as much as your son! I have to do something."

"Jedda, you don't realize…"

"I DO realize!" she suddenly cried. "I was just beside him when they did _that_ to him! He was counting and joking, and then he told me we'd laugh about that one day and…"

Jedda suddenly realized she was crying. She turned her back and walked to the ladies' room. Her father didn't approve of crying in public places and at least he wouldn't follow her into that room. She splashed her face with cold water and tried to calm down.

_Now I'm hearing that drum again… _she thought_. This is crazy, crazy, I have to wake up now. Poor Kit… what am I thinking, poor me! I'm not mourning my brother, I'm mourning my childhood. I'm the Phantom's heir now, which means I'll have much more responsibilities and no pretty dresses ever._

_Well, who needs pretty dresses? The sake of innocents is much more important than me looking cute, after all. Kit has just been killed. Anyone could be killed now. I have to do something, like any of my ancestors would do. I CAN do this._

Jedda left the ladies' room. She was rehearsing what she wanted to say. _Father, I didn't mean to get angry but this is important. Kit is my brother, this is my heritrance…_

"Heritage", the Phantom said.

"I'm sorry?"

"You were saying something about your heritage."

"I didn't say anything", Jedda protested. _Oh, shit, he read my mind._

"Mind your language, young lady. You know I cannot read minds."

For a couple of seconds, they both looked uneasy. They both knew what it meant: a Walker was dead and his closest parent was developing powers, in this case telepathy. This was too much for a day.

"I heard the drums, one hour ago", Jedda eventually said.

"I would have guessed", the Phantom said simply. "Congratulations."

"Well, thank you but I would have preferred not to hear them."

Everything was said. Father and daughter left the hospital shortly afterwards. The best way to pay tribute to Kit was finding and fighting Ming the Merciless, after all. They had no time to lose.

_To be concluded…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Two days later…_

Jedda woke up early and wondered where her school stuff was. She still had the feeling she was having a weird dream but things were getting more and more… well, more _real_. She was getting used to the city, the school, food she didn't have to hunt or pick, cold weather and, well, her new abilities. These odd telepathic powers seemed to work better with animals, which was definitely not a bad thing as her father had brought her Kisa back from Africa. Even though she was still mourning, Jedda felt better with her beloved pet.

She had befriended the boys, too. Despite Rick being very different from her, she felt close to him because they both had lost a loved one. Rick spent a lot of time working on his new computer and she and LJ sometimes had to use all their powers of persuasion to make him leave the main room. She liked LJ, too. His upbeat nature was not unlike Kit's, which was somehow comforting. At least she had new friends.

On the other hand, her father seemed to have become even more silent and brooding than he had ever been. Of course Jedda was used to his silent nature and knew that someone who had just lost a son couldn't act cheerful. She also knew she couldn't bring Kit back to life, which made her feel a bit helpless. But what could she do? Sometimes she would just wait until he was alone, and then she would just hug him without a world. That simple hug was all that she could give him.

Now there were two more graves in the Central City cemetery, one with the name of Dale Arden Gordon and one with the name of Christopher Walker. Sometimes the Defenders would visit these graves, bringing flowers and hoping for the future. One day, Ming would be rendered harmless: he would never kill an innocent again.

_The end._


End file.
